Reincarnated Love
by AlucardChick101
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke die in the war against Madara. Two hundred years later, Laxus is trying to sort through his memories of shinobi and massive chakras beasts when a new chick who looks suspiciously like a female doppelganger of Sasuke Uchiha visits the guild.
1. Chapter 1

Mongolia was popular throughout the nation for a good reason; it felt like a home. The civilians were kind and gave off an air of cheerfulness that rubbed off on the most cold-hearted of people. It did help that one of the greatest guilds was smack-dab in the middle of the town: Fairy Tail.

Being a member of the guild not only made you a respectable mage, but gave you a sense of belonging that you would be hard pressed to find anywhere else. The more power your guild members hold, the more attention the public gives to each of the said members; the civilians couldn't get enough of knowing what their beloved protectors were up to.

The only thing that applied to Laxus was the attention; even then it wasn't exactly in the same context as everyone else's. He tried to ignore the looks of disgust as he made his way down the streets, steering clear of the more populated areas; but the guilt had been eating him inside out for nearly four months now.

For once in his life, he deserved those looks. Because even he was disgusted with himself.

The incident with Fairy Tail and the Thunder Palace had been a moment of drawing the line. But that wasn't the only reason he was revulsed at the person he had been. He treated his comrades like trash, his grandfather taking most of the force of his ire.

It wasn't until Natsu attacked that _it_ happened. He gained his memories... everything... even from his previous life. Now he didn't know why it all came flooding back; he had been hit in the head several times before, and it hadn't ended with the result that this did.

Sorting through his memories between both lives had took a week. The guilt of his actions had him marching with his head held high through the guild hall. He wanted to receive whatever punishment his grandfather dished out; excommunication was to be expected, but it still surprised him nonetheless. But he didn't want to join another guild, after giving it some well deserved thought. He needed to get his life back on track before he dedicated himself to any guild.

He failed to see how he became so ignorant simply because everyone _acknowledged_ him; he had hated the thought of his fame only happening because he was the grandson of Makarov. He refused to help any of his guildmates that was in need, unless it benefited him. He considered himself superior to everyone else just because he gained a little power boost. He took his family for granted.

He should have known better. In his first lifetime, he didn't have a family. He wasn't acknowledged for anything, but being a demon. The looks of contempt and hatred should have been enough motivation to be a better person; but apparently it didn't affect him as much as he originally thought.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. After spending his free time alone in the mountains, he would like to say he was better. It seemed good enough that his grandfather allowed him back into the guild; under the pretenses of not using his magic for the next two months in any given situation. Laxus didn't find that so bad. He had worked with his fists before... in his first lifetime.

"Everyone, we have a visitor!" The loud chatter and yells immediately went to a type of silence that left the dragon slayers ears ringing.

"Hi, sweetheart. What's your name?" Makarov's voice was kind as he asked, what Laxus would assume, was a girl. He lazily turned his head to peer across the bar. He expected to see a child, or someone quite younger than him. Maybe some random mage that's passing by and wanted to get the opportunity to see the most powerful guild.

"Teme?" Once again, it was a example of his mouth moving too fast for his brain. And the slip up didn't go unnoticed, as over half the guild turned to look at him. How did they hear him?

It didn't matter much, though considering there standing a few yards from him was a short raven-haired teen whose eyes were a bright red. The only difference, Laxus thought, was the female assets and longer spiked hair.

He knew the woman would take offence, it was to be expected. A complete stranger calling her a bastard surely wouldn't end well. But luckily, this lady didn't speak japanese like he does... or did.

"Dobe?"

Or maybe Kami just likes to make his life hell.

There was no way this woman was _his_ teme. His teme was an arrogant ass that struggled to breath anything other than 'hn' and 'Dobe'. His teme was a guy that held himself with pride and flaunted his gifted eyes like a trophy.

But his eyes took in the reality of the situation before him. Teme had been reborn into a female's body with all the Uchiha characteristics intact; just like he himself had been born into a bulky male body. But Laxus didn't keep his eye color nor his distinguishing scarred cheeks.

Was kami mocking them? Giving them rebirth without warning? Laxus didn't find it funny, not in any form. And the fact that they were the opposite gender in this life? He found that cruel. He spent his whole past life hiding he was actually female, with a few people being allowed to know; now he was reborn into a brawny male body while his friend was reborn as chick?

Laxus would have kept on brooding over the unfairness that had been bestowed upon him if it wasn't for the tiny fist going acrossed his face. He was barely able to keep himself upright with the help of the bar.

"You dam Dobe!" The yell was enough to snap away his shock as he cracked his jaw back into place. Teme really didn't lose hi- her strength over the years. "This is all Kurama's fault, isn't it?! Did you make some deal with the dam fox?! I mean you can't-"

Apparently, she also became a spitfire. It was better than the I'm-better-than-you duckass attitude, that's for sure. Was it bad that he found that the new change was hot?

"-and that's why I came here! Are you even listening you dam idiot?!" Sasuk- Laxus paused, this wasn't the Uchiha anymore. He rubbed his ears to clear the ringing from them.

"I don't remember you being this loud, teme. What happened to your brooding emo mood?"

Laxus could feel his grandfather's eyes, as well as the guilds, boring into him. But feeling the familiar warmth coming from the ravenette in front of him, he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Kami, look who's short now?" Laxus placed his hand on top of her head that was a few inches below his collarbone. "Teme, you're shorter than I was. You're so tiny..." He mumbled as his light blue-gray eyes narrowed slightly at a thought; Kami, he would utterly crush her in a spar, how was he suppose to fight with her?

"That's all you have to say?! After everything?!" She balled her fist up by her sides, her body filled with so much tension, it looked like she was attempting to make herself bigger. Laxus never would have thought that he would see the teme act so... childish... it was so adorable. "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't chidori your ass back to Kohona's foundations?!"

Laxus knew he should have probably been paying attention to her, but he was too stuck on mentally filing away every difference he saw from her. The way her cheeks puffed out barely enough to be seen when angry, her thick long black eyelashes that only enhanced her deep red eyes, the rose color that tinted her lips, her pale skin that barely had the burn of the sun's rays, her long black spiked hair that was parted to the left instead of in the middle. He frowned, noticing a small scar on the very tip of her nose. Where did she get that?

"Kami, you're just as dense as you were back in the Academy, aren't you?" She grumbled looking down as her arms crossed over one another, her lips tilting downwards.

Laxus shook his head as he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, his seated form still taller than hers. He tried to ignore just how tiny the girl was within his arms, how his hands almost completely engulfed her upper arm. He couldn't be _that_ much older than her, right? Surely, they would have been reincarnated within the same year?

"*Basutādo, watashi wa anata o nogashita. Watashi wa watashi ga ichi-ridearu to omotta, kore wa watashi ga yatta subete no koto no tame no watashi no batsudatta... Akumadearu." He grumbled as he tucked her head beneath his chin. He could feel her chakra through their clothes; it was raw and untamed... and it brought him a comfort he never knew he needed so much. He buried his nose into her soft hair, taking in the scent of rain, peaches, and... He grinned as he tightened his hold around her. Kami, this had to be the best day of his reincarnated life. He felt thin cold fingers slide into his thick blonde hair causing his smile to stretch wider.

"Don't be ridiculous! Don't go letting this get to your head ...thinking your special and all that shit." While her voice had a more softer tone, it still had the hard edge that only Uchiha Sasuke could possess. By Kami, Laxus felt his body relax for what felt like the first time in forever.

It wasn't until Makarov cleared his throat quite loudly, did Laxus loosen his grip around her waist as they became more aware of the eerie silence that had settled over the guild. Laxus rolled his eyes at the nosey bunch as he looked towards his grandfather who held the same expression as the rest of the guild; utter confusion.

"Laxus, you know this young lady?"

Not quite certain how to go about answering that question considering the complexity behind it, he nodded. Given, he didn't know her current name, age, or even a vague outline of what her life had been like before now; but she was teme and Laxus knew _him._ That was enough.

As if noticing how Laxus' arms were still wrapped around her waist, she was quick to step back towards Makarov who was seated on top of the bar.

"Names Seraphina, but you can call me Sera." She gave a small dip of her head towards Makarov who smiled brightly at her. He was going to introduce himself to the girl, but didn't get the chance due to Laxus' laughter.

"Boy, did your parents fuck up your name." He chuckled as he thought of the irony of it all. His teme wasn't a angel by no means. No. His teme was a avenger with a ego larger than any multitude of mages put together.

Sera scowled as she pivoted on her heel, delivering a hard punch directly to his nose. The fact that it gave a satisfying crunch was the only reason she turned her attention back to the little old man on the bar, not bothering to survey the damage she created.

"Oi, Laxus is getting his ass beat by a little pipsqueak."

She clenched her jaw as she heard the attempt of a whisper that was entirely too loud to be considered quiet. Laxus? She glanced behind her to see the blonde wiping the blood from his nose with a grin. Damn. She couldn't really hit him back verbally about his name, but...

"If I remember correctly, Dobe, the last name you went by meant fishcake."

"I-it meant malestorm, you ass!" Laxus scrunched his nose causing him to wince as a streak of pain to admit from the area. Of course, she had to bring that up.

"Is that what you tell yourself at night?"

Makarov raised his eyebrows as he set down his mug of beer with a frown. Maybe he had one too many beers today. It wasn't the first time he had gotten a little too tipsy for his liking, but he had never hallucinated to this degree. He knew he wanted to find Laxus a girlfriend before he died of old age, but to hallucinate a poor girl into existence for his grandson? This was starting to get a little concerning.

"I'm Dreyar Makarov, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Forgive my grandson's behavior..." He trailed off not knowing how to excuse Laxus' weird change in personality within the last four minutes. He wasn't quite sure himself what was happening. "Is there anything I can help you with, my dear?"

Sera looked away from the blonde as she placed her hands on her hips. "I want to join your guild." She was blunt, Makarov would give her that much.

He narrowed his eyes, studying every aspect he could of her. She reminded him vaguely of Ezra with how she held herself tall and her chin raised high. For such a beautiful face, she held quite the cold expression. But her eyes is what made Makarov give pause, they didn't match her expression. He could see some small form of relief in her ruby red eyes as well as... Something akin to hope.

Makarov had already decided on his decision within a matter of milliseconds. But his eyes caught sight of his grandson's bulky frame perking up from his seat from the girls declare, almost looking like a puppy.

"Welcome to the family." Makarov grinned as the rest of the guild cheered. He wondered if anyone had caught on to the double meaning behind his words. Looking over at Mira, though, he knew that she caught his words for what they meant as she grabbed the stamp from behind the bar.

He sipped his beer subconsciously as he watched the barmaid skip around towards Sera with a bright smile.

"Where do you want your guild mark? And what color?"

Sera paused, her favorite color was black but that wasn't the color that was just about to roll off the tip of her tongue. She knew she was going to regret this, mostly because she already was in some part of her mind.

"Orange." She unzipped her black and white hoodie and pulled it down her shoulders to reveal her black sports bra causing most of the men of the guild to grow red in the face. "On the back of my shoulder."

It was best she would have to look at the mark she was already regretting the color of.

Mira smiled as she pressed the stamp to the girl's shoulder as it gave off a faint glow before a flawless orange fairy mark appeared.

"Why the hell would you get orange? All those years of you and the gang giving me hell for liking the color, and you decide you want your symbol that?" Laxus frowned as he watched her slip her jacket back up her shoulders, but didn't zip it.

"What the hell would it matter to you? It isn't your guild mark." She scowled as she crossed her arms, turning to face the blonde once more.

"You fucking hate orange!" Laxus raised a eyebrow as he watched her cheeks puff slightly.

"How the hell would you know, dumbass?!"

Mira stepped back behind the bar as she watched the two argue. She wasn't use to this side of Laxus, it was strange. She didn't know how Sera and Laxus knew each other, but she already had big plans... Maybe she could get Makarov to help.

"They fight like a married couple." Lucy muttered half heartedly to Mira as she watched the ravenette get up in the dragon slayers face, both doing a fierce glaring contest.

Mira giggled as she cleaned the empty glasses from the sink. "It's kinda adorable."

Lucy sweat-dropped when Laxus butted heads with the new girl, quite literally.

"What kind of sissy shit was that?!" Sera yelled as she grabbed the front of Laxus' shirt with one fist and pulled back the other, ready to punch him at any given moment.

"You're so tiny, how else am I suppose to hit ya?!"

"What the hell did you just say?! I'll kill you, you dumbass dobe!"

"I'll crush you, teme!"

Makarov swallowed as he watched Sera football tackle Laxus to the ground causing him to fall off the stool. Sera seemed to be throwing most of the punches while Laxus was trying to use his body weight to his advantage and pin her beneath himself.

It wasn't long until Gray and Natsu were brawling it out as well, causing most of the guild to get involved. It seemed Sera was going to fit in quite nicely with Fairy Tail.

"Oi, Laxus! Men should never hit girls!" Loki called out to the blonde as he seen the blonde knee Sera in the stomach in order to remove her grip from his throat. He wasn't about to use his lightening on her, since it would probably fry the petite girl to a crisp. And he really didn't want to punch her, because it was hard to gauge his strength. He never had to hold back on any opponent. But damn, could she still give a punch. He already felt bruises welling up on his skin as he used his legs to toss Sera off his hips before quite literally laying his fully body weight down on her, effectively pinning her arms between their chests.

"That's quite unmanly of you!" Elfman yelled in agreement with Loki as he pointed his finger, not seeing the table flying his way. No one had time to warn him as it sent him flying into the guild wall, no doubt leaving a good sized dent in the wood work.

"Let me go, dobe!"

"Make me, teme!"

Yes, Sera would fit in nicely with the guild.

_  
**Bastard, I missed you. I thought i was alone, that this was my punishment for everything I did... For being a demon.  
_

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment thoughts.**


	2. AN

It will be a while before I update any of my stories. I was in a car wreck this weekend and the air bag has messed up both my wrists. Will post when I improve a bit.


	3. I just cant do it right now

I am going to start this off with: im sorry. I wont be posting anything for the forseeable future due to family trouble.

I have helped raise my two oldest nieces since birth for 10 years with my parents because my brother didnt want to be 'weighed' down. He divorced their bio mom (who is a abusive bitch that sleeps with several guys) and gave visitation rights to her for every other weekend. We bought my brother a double trailer and put it on the front of our property, and my nieces probably seen him a handful of times over the years. My mom bought him his first 8 cars, most of which he destoryed by racing. He only had to pay his insurance, water, and electric bill. He usually couldnt even pay that and 'borrows' the cash from my dad. He has been fired from work so much, (due to his attitude and staying off work to play video games) he has to leave town to find work. He has never bought my nieces christmas presents or birthday presents, he has bought several game systems and cars. My mom tried making up for it, telling my nieces he was busy and couldnt come to visit or didnt have the money. We text him when we had birthday parties or school events so he could come, but he never did. This past easter he decided he was going to play daddy and took my nieces after a lot of screaming saying me and my mom were control freaks. Without permission, he moved my other sibling with his family into the trailer the very next day.

He and his girlfriend moved into the house beside her mothers and wouldnt let us see the kids for a month. I eventually was allowed to go after school to 'babysit'. I discovered my nieces didnt have their own beds and had a handful of grown up shirts for clothes. The dogs frequently went in the girls room and use the bathroom. My brother had a argument with his girlfriend at the end of the month and was kicked out. He handed my nieces back to us while he lived in a hotel. We took him food and some gas money, and left it at that. That was in may. Between may and now he has been with 3 different girls, the current one he is living with is still married with 3 kids of her own. She kicked her husband out of her trailer and moved my brother in within two days. We took my nieces to visit and went trick or treating and went to the ladys kids birthday party just for my brother to see his kids. Everything was okay, we thought everything was over. The one thing we didnt allow was my nieces was not to spend the night with my brother and the girl because they had no room of their own, and the lady has two boys of her own.

The day after getting back from a birthday party with my brother, My oldest niece told her teachers about how her bio mom locks her and her sister in a room and doesnt feed them (its court ordered for the kids to see her), naturally child services was called without our knowledge. Since the biomom lives in georgia, we had to drive there to let the Child services lady talk privately with the kids. Directly after we leave, my mom gets a phone call from my dad. My brother brought the police saying we kidnapped his kids and dont allow him to see them. He thought WE called child services on him, and wouldnt believe anything else. We were 3 and a half hours away from the trailer he is staying in, and he demanded we get the kids to him with their backpacks or he would file to get my mom arrested. There was no way we could have made it in time and he refused to answer phone calls, the only text i would recieve was '9pm' (the deadline to bring the kids back). We brought them back at 11 without backpacks because we didnt have the time to go by the house. We didnt even speak to him, we were hugging the kids and he demanded we get the f off his property before he called the cops again. They posted on facebook begging for clothes for the kids.

My parents have been deeply depressed, i have as well. Those kids are more my sisters than nieces. Christmas isnt even an option right now without them. But we promised to leave the decorations up and the presents unmoved until they came back. One of the gifts was two kittens i kept hidden until they could recieve them christmas, now i cant help but cry seeing them. But i have to stay postive because my mom and dad cant handle anymore negativity. The house is so depressingly quiet and everything on tv reminds me of them. Im still wrapping up their presents to put under the tree. Hopefully, my brother will come christmas with the kids, if only in hopes to recieve his own gifts. And i can probably see them then and let them open their presents.

Until my life gets settled, i wont be posting. I will probably write a little here and there, but it will probably reflect my depressing mood or be a angry chapter.

I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas. Please be grateful to be surrounded by your loved ones and be able to see them daily, life likes to throw curve balls; dont regret not taking every moment possible to be by your familys side and spend time with them, tell them how much you love them every moment of the day, it never gets old, i promise


End file.
